warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Camp
Prison Camp Episode Six, Season Three, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Prison Camp The first day of prison camp wasn’t that bad. Then as the days went on, Shadowfang made our lives more and more difficult. As time passed, we spent more time outside than being cooped up in our dens. I didn’t see much of my friends until the fifth day. Shadowfang finally clumps us together and tells us to “hunt” in this barren land. “You know,” Snowflare grumbles, “if they want prey, they should let us hunt in a richer land. At least then we could feed the rebels.” “It’s like he wants to beat us,” Hawkpelt hisses, his yellow eyes flashing with anger. His pelt is criss-crossed with scars from the guard’s lashing. Rainstorm would have Shadowfang’s head if she saw this. My pelt isn’t spared and I an feel the open wounds whenever I move. Scarlet nudges me. “I’ve spoken to Shadowfang a few times and he’s willing to allow me to go to Redstar and report to her before returning.” I nod slowly, pondering over my next words. “Tell Redstar that one of our squad members is fatally injured and we’ve taken refugee out in the wild to avoid any rebels. Tell her we can’t risk Beauty aid as the rebels would catch all of us too easily.” Scarlet gives a nod. “I’ll be back,” she promises. She slips out of the den with one of the guards trailing. I wonder if the guard is going to follow Scarlet all the way. “Get working,” someone snarls, “you all need to produce twenty pieces of prey by sun down.” “Or what?” Snowflare mutters. The guard uses a bramble vine to lash out but Lionclaw catches the blow with his paw and saves Snowflare from a hard hit to the face with those thorns. Snowflare scowls and promptly ignores the golden tom. I frown at the two but a warning growl from the guard sends us scrambling into the fields to hunt. I can only hope Scarlet can divert Redstar’s attention. ~ Scarlet stood in front of Redstar’s den, trying to gather her thoughts before calling out. “Redstar? It’s Scarletflame?” It took a moment before Redstar asked her to come in. When Scarlet stepped in, she noticed Flareheart was hunched in the back, shivering. “Where is the squad you decided to tag up with?” Redstar’s eyes narrowed, “Amberfrost wasn’t it? You asked me personally and I was glad you were finally taking your job seriously.” “I still am,” Scarlet blurted out. Redstar gave a little snort. “Where is the squad?” She snapped, “A week ago the group of you headed out to destroy a prized prison camp and free the prisoners. A week ago the prisoners returned but Amberfrost’s squad never showed up.” Scarlet calmed her nerves. “One of them is fatally injured,” she replied evenly, keeping her eyes on Redstar, “We cannot move him until we stabilize his condition.” “Then we’ll send troops,” Redstar flicked her tail. “Problem solved.” Scarlet shook her head and thanked Amberfrost for her brains. “It’s too risky. There are rebels trying to find us and if you send troops, they’ll catch us immediately.” Redstar frowns. She seemed to be considering an answer before shrugging. “As long as you don’t blow your cover,” she growled, “and make sure to bring them all back.” ~ Scarlet doesn’t return for the night. My friends and I are hunched in our new tiny prison den that we’re getting to share. “You think they’ll move us again?” Snowflare flicks her tail as she bends over the tiny shrew she’s eating, “After all we’ve been moving quite a lot for the past few days.” “Blindfolded too,” Hawkpelt snorts, “as if we care what our surroundings are. We’re rebels after all.” “Rebels found guilty,” Lionclaw rolls his eyes, “I can’t believe Shadowfang really believes that we’re spies for the Beauty.” “It’s a viable explanation,” Appleleaf licks one paw, “We’ve certainly been acting against his orders for the past few missions. We’re not exactly friends with the rebels at this point. In their eyes, all we’ve done is destroy what they’ve worked for.” “I wonder how Scarlet is doing,” I muse, when the silence drags on after Appleleaf’s statement, “do you think she convinced Redstar we’re actually hiding out here?” “Redstar will pretend to believe anything,” Finchwing replies darkly, “she knows how to play her own game and we don’t. If Scarlet’s words will somehow help her in the near future, she’ll take it.” Brownhare nudges me to the side. “What is it?” I tilt my head at him. His yellow eyes glow in the prison den and I notice how lean he’s become. His pelt seems virtually untouched, despite the slashes marking his back from the guard’s brutal decisions. “I’m worried about what Shadowfang will do to the other rebels who stood up for us. He doesn’t seem like the cat to just accept that.” “You’re right,” I frown, “What do you want me to do?” “We can’t do anything,” he reminds me, “I just thought maybe we could try to ask around for their wellbeing. Not all guards here are trying to kill us.” “Not all guards want to help us,” I flick an ear, “I know you’re concerned, Brownhare, but I’m sure they’re fine.” ~ Rainstorm wasn’t doing fine. She was sick of Shadowfang’s flippant attitude to the squad’s merits. He had made ten speeches (mini ones) about Amberfrost and her squad’s disobedience and how they had to be punished for it at once. Rainstorm wasn’t sure how many cats were swayed by his speeches but she wasn’t inspired to support him. She was inspired to rebel against him. But of course, she couldn’t do such a thing just yet. She had to weasel her way through the ranks and ensure the squad’s safety first. Perhaps after that, she could figure out a way to put someone competent enough to lead the rebels to victory. Shadowfang’s cruel tyranny would lead them to nowhere. Silverfrost and Duskheart were worried sick about their son. Shadowfang could be doing anything to the squad and nobody would hear about it. No matter how many times Rainstorm has argued to see the squad, Shadowfang would dismiss her and tell her to “behave for once”. Rainstorm paced in her den and growled softly to herself. She would do something. Just not yet. ~ Scarlet walked around the Beauty side of camp, wondering if the guard will catch her out here. He wasn’t waiting outside and she wasn’t sure if she was expected back at a certain time. (Maybe he expected her to get slaughtered by Redstar.) “Scarletflame!” A familiar voices called to her. She turned and was shocked to see Flareheart hurrying towards her. Thank the stars the guard wasn’t nearby, Scarlet thought. “Yes?” “Let’s talk somewhere private,” Flareheart muttered, ushering Scarlet towards her own private den that even Redstar wasn’t supposed to randomly enter. Scarlet had never seen the inside of Flareheart’s den but now was no time to admire the beauty of it. The frivolous design hardly caught Scarlet’s eye. She only wanted to focus on what Flareheart had to say. “Did you find anything else out?” Flareheart was almost frantic. Scarlet frowned. At first she wanted to ask the FireClan heir to clarify before something came to mind. “No, I’m sorry.” Flareheart sagged. “Not anything?” “Nothing,” Scarlet shook her head, “Redstar must have covered this up well.” Flareheart grimaced at her mother’s name but didn’t reply. Flareheart sat down and swept her tail across the floor. “I can’t believe there’s nothing on him. There’s got to be evidence he ever existed. Surely Redstar wouldn’t have just wiped his name off the face of this earth?” “We don’t even know he’s alive,” Scarlet reminded the beautiful she-cat. Flareheart rolled her eyes. “I know, I’ve considered that, but I’m positive he’s alive. Redstar scours the poor like never before. Something’s up and I’m positive the only cat who could rile her up is him.” Scarlet could only hope she was right. Flareheart’s secret might be the only reason she was still in such good terms with the royal family. That and Whiteflicker but they weren’t talking about that she-cat. ~ Scarlet returns the next morning, looking bleary-eyed. But she assures me that Redstar believes her story. I have no choice but to trust her on this one. “How much longer do you think Shadowfang will keep us in here?” Finchwing grunts, shifting slightly so she’s comfortable in the cramped space. I stretch and begin to groom my pelt. “I don’t know, but I have the feeling we’ll be needed very soon.” ~ I need to tell you something. I can’t tell you my name, but I can tell you a history you have never heard of before. A story of a tom who was thrown out before he even got a chance. Because imperfections aren’t allowed in such a society. Think you know who I am? I bet you don’t even know the whole story. Well, don’t worry because it seems I’ll be needed soon and when I’m needed, I’ll prove to her that I have risen higher up than she could have lifted me. Will you keep it a secret? I only need perhaps a few more moons. Now run along because someone will be missing you won’t they? Don’t worry about me, I have everything planned out. When I act, the world will fall apart around me and no one can stop me. Not this time. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty